


You're going Home

by glitter_and_blood



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angels, Covens, Goddesses, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Needles, Scars, Syringe, Wicca, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_and_blood/pseuds/glitter_and_blood
Summary: Tyler Joseph was one of the unluckiest people in the world, according to his friends. May it be a cancelled train, plane or job. But this time it was different.And maybe he is even less fine than he seems.





	You're going Home

It was nothing special for me to get into trouble. My best friend would say I was the most unlucky person he knew. May it be a cancelled train, flight or job.

By now I didn’t mind as much as I used to. Shit happens. A lot.  
But the situation I found myself in was something new.

“Hey don’t you look pretty little boy?” The girl in front of me smiled. It wasn’t a sincere smile, but not a vile one either. I was too afraid to actually answer. My hands and ankles were tied together by a firm rope and the light in the room was so dim that the shadows were too big.  
Was it childish to be afraid of shadows?  
“Tyler...what a nice name and yet it is the wrong one.” Another girl entered the situation, her smile similar to her friend’s.  
“I swear it is my name!” I whispered with as much confidence as I could find. The rather fake smile of both melted into a sincere one and by now they looked almost exactly the same. Which did not help in making the situation less creepy. “We know Tyler, but don’t worry soon you will know.” Said the first girl. “Sister where is she?” Asked the second girl.

Them being sisters made a lot of sense. “Patience. You know she will arrive once she gathered everything.” “Should we put him to sleep?” Girl number one nodded and as she approached me I couldn’t help but start shaking with fear. Her face went soft and as she touched my face I flinched but she didn’t let go. “Don’t worry Tyler. You’ll be home soon.”  
With that I felt a heavy darkness over rolling my senses. My last thoughts were that I should be worried.

 

When I woke up I was surrounded by several people. Feminine and masculine people of different ages and ethnicities seemed to be overly interested. I knew I should feel worried. Or frightened. But there was an odd sense of calmness within my chest. Maybe they drugged me?  
  
“Tyler? Don’t worry. You are going home.” Said the first girl. My head snapped up to find her face and suddenly she was way too close. A syringe in her hand she grabbed my wrist and turned it over. Old scars and my tattoos faced her now. She took a second to take a look and let her fingers wander over the three deepest scars that went from my wrist down to my forearm. “You really are the one.” She mumbled and before I could panic or question about her words, she jammed the needle of the syringe in my veins and I screamed in pain. I felt the substance slowly running through my veins, slowly burning myself from the inside. I wanted to scream but I couldn’t. She untied the remaining ropes from my ankles and left me screaming. It felt like I lost any connection to this world. Any connection to anything. I wanted to run away from this place, but I couldn't. Not only was it too painful but also I felt a sense of home within this dark room. “Tyler once you are ready and connected. You should try this.” The second girl left a way bigger syringe with a goldish fluid in my hand. It felt like I was knocked out even though I just blinked. But after every blink something changed. The only consistency was the burning pain in my veins.  
“Tyler!” I hear my mother scream. As I try to stay with myself I searched for her face and once I found it, I couldn’t read it. She was shocked. To say the least. “Tyler what did they do?” It cost all my willpower to form a sentence or to remember. “T-they injected something in me Mom.” It didn’t occur to me that she couldn’t know who I was talking about. But she nevertheless actually seemed to know. “Did they leave this for you?” She picked up the syringe with the golden fluid. I tried to nod. “I am sorry Tyler. This is going to hurt.” I wanted to ask how it could hurt more than my body already did, but the second the needle touched my skin I knew. This was more than a needle poking through skin. This liquid intensified everything, every pain and before I could even try to stay conscious my body knocked itself out. Too overwhelmed with pain.  
It felt like I was dreaming. I was in water, was it the sea? “Tyler you’ll be one of us.” A boy behind me whispered and disappeared in the water. More people appeared and disappeared, some smiling some sneering. It was scary to say least. The water felt real. The pain did too.

“Don’t let the humans take you Tyler.” Whispered a new voice. But before I could try and snap around to face them, I woke up. It was a familiar surrounding. I layed in my grandpa’s chair, curled up. “Dad I didn’t have a choice.” “There is always a choice Kelly.” The older mumbled. “So I should have left him? Should have left him to die out there?” Everything was confusing and I couldn’t connect what they talked about. Who was supposed to be left dying? “He, the human you know, will die anyway. You know that Kelly, god as if he hadn’t tried it already. We both knew this was coming when he tried it the first time!” I could hear that my grandfather tried everything to remain calm. But neither him nor my mom could.  
  
Time seemed to lose its grip on me. I layed on that chair for months or just seconds. But once I woke up, the pain was smaller. Bearable. And while I tried to get up, I was in water again. “Tyler you need to find us.” A soft voice emerging in front of me. A woman, more beautiful than I had ever faced someone was standing on the water. “You have the power. Let it control you.” Control me? Years of therapy and emotional training throwing away to let the urge and “power” control me? “Yes.” She whispered.

When I fell out of the water I was in town with my mom. At this point I wasn’t even confused anymore.

There was a bookstore. Mom wanted to look for new recipes, new books on cooking. And I wanted to regain that feeling of being in the water.  
It didn’t feel like water. It felt like being alive.  
While I stumbled through the store I slowly regained more and more of myself. I didn’t know for how long I had been out of my mind, but slowly the pieces got together.  
This was magick.  
It was about magick, of course it was.

All my life my very christian family forbid to look into my urge to know more, to reach out to the universe to God and Jesus. But I was never allowed, even punished when I did.  
I thought it was so I wouldn’t go to hell. But in the isle for fantasy books in this way too big bookstore I realized that it wasn’t about me going to hell. It was about me going inhuman.

“May I help you?” A small woman in her 30s looked at me. And I couldn’t help but ask “Do you have any real books on real magick?” Her eyes sparkled for a second. “In the back. Down that aisle. Be careful Tyler.” My gaze followed the finger she used to point the direction, but once I turned back to ask how she knew my name, she had already vanished.  
“What the fuck is going on.” I mumbled under my breath when I started to slowly walk my way to the books that might contain an answer. Suddenly I fell, no I was shaking. So bad that I fell. When I searched for hold on a wooden chair it felt like my hand was burning. As I looked at the chair I could see a perfect imprint of my hand in the wood. Burned in like it had always been there. I was waiting for the panic to arise in my chest but it didn’t come. Instead a group of young men seemed to run through me while teasing me to follow them.  
And something in me screamed to do so.  
“Tyler?” My mom was asking out loud, but I could barely hear her over the laughter of the men running away, down the aisle.

 

So I started to run. Follow my urge. Follow them.

Screwing over years of therapy.  
And when I passed the door to the next room of the bookstore, I suddenly was not in a bookstore anymore.  
  
I almost stopped running, when a boy around my age with dark curls and almond eyes took my hand and whispered “Keep Running.”

 

It was not real. It couldn’t be.

 

We were in the desert, abandoned and almost alone. Warm but not hot under the sun.  
Once we arrived at a house he stopped. Everyone stopped.  
“You made it Tyler. You made it home.”  
“But...where am I. Who am I? Who are you?” I didn’t dare to do more than a whisper.  
“You are us and them. You are everything they want to be and everything we want to be.”  
The voice of the beautiful woman from the sea appeared behind me.  
“You are the closest thing to a god earth has seen in the past thousand years.”  
I felt like crying. “But why? I am just Tyler! Just a boy with mental illnesses and lost dreams. You injected something in me and now I am here, I am dead ain’t I?”  
She smiled and took my hand. “No. You were born to a human female but embraced by a witch and a god. Kelly Joseph was chosen to raise you but she insisted on you being human. You are not human Tyler. You were chose to save the world and that’s why you being human urged you to end your existence. You are not mentally ill. You are too powerful for your own sake.”

She embraced me in a long hug and I could feel how all the pieces in my life fell together.  
From me being an outcast to me not being able to die despite how much I tried.

  
“You’re an angel.”


End file.
